warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw
Over mij In het echte leven heet ik Lara, maar ik vind het niet fijn als je me bij mijn echte naam noemt. Verder maakt het me niet uit hoe je me noemt, als het maar geen scheldwoord of dergelijke is. Leuke series en of boeken *Harry Potter Ik heb alleen maar het eerste deel gelezen en ik ben nu al verkocht. xD *Warrior Cats Natuurlijk, anders zit ik hier niet. xD *Survivor Dogs ik heb het eerste deel gelezen en het lijkt me wel interessant. *Seekers alle delen gelezen. Ook wel een leuke serie. *Superhelden.nl zeer leuk, een trilogie waarvan ik deel 2 en 3 heb gelezen. Veel spanning en gevaar. *Bravelands sinds kort uit. Het eerste boek heet de Outsider. Ik vond het heel leuk om te lezen. *Drakendal lijkt een beetje op Harry Potter. Zover ik weet geen serie. Zeer spannend en leuk. *De aardkinderen, ge-wel-di-ge serie. Echt! Van Jean M.Auel. Eigenlijk voor volwassenen, maar ik snap het ook gewoon. Staan niet heel veel moeilijke woorden in. Het gaat over de prehistorie over een meisje genaamd Ayla. Er zijn zes boeken van. Luipaardklauw Familie Moeder: Lavendelster (Dood) Vader: Vlamster (Dood) Pleegvader: Loofpels (Levend) Zussen: Vuurzang (Levend) IJsvleugel (Levend) Tijgerpoot (Dood) Halfzussen: Hulstmist (Levend) Tijgerwind (Levend) Egelstroom (Levend) Halfbroer: Jaagwolk (Levend) Partner: Nachtroos (Levend) Dochters: Oceaanvonk (Levend) Sterrendauw (Levend) Oostenpoot (Levend) Zoons: Hemelvuur (Levend) Vonkhemel (Levend) Westenpoot (Levend) Kleindochter: Ochtendpoot (Levend) Kleinzoon: Lavapoot (Levend) Tantes: Aardebloem (Levend) Echohart (Levend) Grootmoeders: Vlinderpels (Dood) Vuurwolk (Dood) Grootvaders: Vogelklauw (Dood) Krombek (Dood) Overgrootmoeder: Horizonstreep (Levend) Overgrootvader: Adelaarsstorm (Levend) Nichten: Hartsintel (Dood) Bliksemlicht (Levend) Hyacintpoot (Dood) Herfstmist (Levend) Lentedauw (Levend) Zomerhart (Dood) Zilverpoot (Levend) Windhart (Levend) Rooskit (Dood) Bloemkit (Dood) Neven: Wolfstorm (Levend) Regenpoot (Dood) Vederpoot (Levend) Winterklauw (Levend) Spitsklauw (Levend) Paddeneus (Levend) Snelkit (Dood) Achternichten: Rafelpoot (Levend) Zonnepoot (Levend) Druifhart (Levend) Bijenvleugel (Levend) Achterneven: Ganzenvoet (Levend) Klitwind (Levend) Loofpoot (Dood) Wortelneus (Levend) fanfictions Op deze wiki Luipaardklauws verleden Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Verdriet Op de FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Luipaardklauw: Angst Luipaardklauw: Vurig Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Luipaardklauw: Klad: Wild Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Luipaardklauw :Klad (Vervolg op Luipaardklauw: Verdriet, er staat ook een verhaal op dat ik heb gebaseerd op Bravelands sinds kort) Luipaardklauw: Color Luipaardklauw: Klad: Lavendelvleugels keuze (Novella bij mijn serie Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger) huisdiertjes Honden Ik heb dus twee geweldige honden: Fonzie en Saartje. Fonzie is een slanke, zwart-witte Heidewachtel (ook bekend als Kleine Munsterlander). Fonzie is onze waakhond en ook de oudste, hij is volgens mij zes jaar nu. Hij houdt ervan om over open velden te rennen en hij jaagt weleens dieren op. Hij is echter geen getrainde jachthond, waardoor de gezonde dieren geen gevaar lopen.thumb|Hier zie je Fonzie. En natuurlijk Saartje. Zij is een beetje te dikke, goudbruine Hollandse smoushond. Saartje is de muizenvanger bij ons thuis en is erg wendbaar. Saartje is vaak sneller dan haar grotere vriend, Fonzie, maar hij gaat ook nooit op zijn snelst. Saartje is nu twee jaar oud en de baas over Fonzie. Saartje houdt er ook van om door open velden te rennen, eens ze een graanveld inrent is ze niet meer te zien. Saartje blijft vaak bij Fonzie in de buurt, maar ze volgt hem nooit heel ver omdat ze dicht bij ons wil blijven.thumb|Hier zien we Saartje, met op de achtergrond de cavia- en vogelkooi. Dan hebben we nog Estrem. Hij was een grote, Duitse herder. Hij is jammer genoeg dood. Ik herinner me niet veel van hem, omdat ik bij zijn dood een jaar of vijf was, denk ik. Ik herinner me nog dat mijn broertje weleens op zijn rug reed. Hij kon ook deuren openmaken en hij was beste vrienden met ons vroegere konijn Flappie. Ze waren ongeveer even oud, denk ik. Katten thumb|Hier is Snoesje. We hebben momenteel twee katten. Snoesje en Ollie. Snoesje is een lapjespoes, die erg gemeen kan zijn. Tegen Ollie tenminste. Dit komt omdat zij en Ollie elkaar nog niet zolang kennen. Het ene moment geven ze elkaar een neuskus en het volgende moment slaat Snoesje Ollie op zijn kop. Dus dat gaat nog niet helemaal goed, maar het gaat steeds beter. Snoesje is een jaar of twee/drie Ollie is een zwart-witte kater. Hij was, toen hij Snoesje voor het eerst zag, heel bang, maar nu heeft hij meer zelfvertrouwen. Ollie is denk ik 5 of 6. Konijnen We hebben twee konijnen, in totaal hebben we er vijf gehad, Snowy en Browny. En daarvoor kwamen Snuffie en Binky en daarvoor nog hadden we Flappie. Snowy & Browny, ze zijn broer en zus. We hebben ze gekocht van een vriendin van mijn ouders. Snowy is het mannetje en niet heel angstig, Browny, het vrouwtje, is wel wat banger. Snowy is een wit konijntje en Browny een bruine. Ik denk dat ze nu ongeveer vier maanden oud zijn. Snuffie & Binky, nou, even van tevoren. We hebben twee Snuffie's gehad. Omdat de eerste dood ging na enkele weken. Snuffie en Binky zijn of allebei mannetjes of allebei vrouwtjes. Ze kwamen van mijn oma. Snuffie was een wit konijn met grijze oorpunten en rode ogen, Binky was volledig zwart, zelfs zijn ogen. Zij zijn jammer genoeg dood gegaan. Flappie, was de beste vriendin van Estrem. Ze was een groot, wit konijn met bruine vlekken en hangoren. Ik weet niet waar we haar vandaan hadden, maar volgens mij van de plaatselijke Dierenwinkel. Ik weet ook niet hoe oud ze precies is geworden. Ik weet wel dat Estrem de eerste was die stierf van hen tweeën. Cavia's Hier kan ik heel veel over vertellen. In totaal hebben twaalf cavia's gehad. Het record van de meeste cavia's tegelijk was acht. Even de generaties: Generatie 1: Binky (gestorven), Bob (Levend), Billy (Verkocht), Bob is nu zes jaar Generatie 2: Peppy (Gestorven), Kokky (Levend), Punky (Gestorven), Bliksem (Verkocht), Roosje (Verkocht), Luke (van een vriendin, gestorven) Kokky is vijf jaar Generatie 3: Lela (Gestorven), Lucie (Levend), Lotte (Levend), Lucie en Lotte zijn twee jaar. Ik zal even uitleggen wat hier is gebeurd. We kochten twee mannetjescavia's: Bob en Binky. Toen vond mijn moeder een kleine cavia vastzittend onder een ding bij de Jumbo. Dit was Billy, ze ging naar de dierenarts en hij was een mannetje. We zetten hem bij de andere twee. Na enkele weken werden Bob en Binky steeds dikker. Wat bleek nou: Bob en Binky waren vrouwtjes. Oeps. Op vaderdag beviel Bob van drie jongen: Punky, Bliksem en Roosje. Op een middag dat ik op schoolreis was werden Binky's jongen geboren: Peppy en Kokky. De mannetjes werden met zijn drieën aan iemand verkocht. Peppy werd een hele tijd later met een andere cavia genaamd Luke samengezet en daaruit kwamen er drie jongen: Lela, Lotte en Lucie. Luke ging, kort nadat hij bij Peppy weg was, dood. Jammer genoeg hebben we al afscheid moeten nemen van Punky, Binky, Luke, Peppy en Lela (in volgorde van eerst gestorven naar laatst gestorven). En ook van Billie, Bliksem en Roosje die verkocht zijn. Binky: ruigharige, bruin met oranje cavia. Bob: ruigharige, zwarte cavia met een beetje oranje. Billy: Gladde, bruine cavia met haast onzichtbare van een iets donkerder tint vlekjes. Peppy: ruigharige, zandgeel met bruine cavia. Kokky: ruigharige, Wit met rode cavia met rode ogen. Punky: langharige, bruine cavia. Bliksem: precies zijn vader. Roosje: gladde, kleine, wit met grijze cavia. Luke: gladde, bruine cavia. Lela: ruigharige, donkerbruine met zandgele cavia. Lotte: gladde, wit met bruine cavia. Lucie: ruigharige, grijze cavia. Ik zal hier even een klein overzichtje maken van hun familie. Bob en Binky zijn zussen. Billie komt niet veel later na het kopen van de twee zusjes bij. Binky en Billie krijgen twee dochters: Peppy en Kokky. Bob en Billie krijgen één dochter: Punky, en twee zoons: Roosje en Bliksem. Peppy en Luke krijgen drie dochters: Lela, Lucie en Lotte. Luke was een cavia van een vriendin.